Tyrone Silverstone
Tyrone Silverstone is a mage of Fiore, well-known for his resilience and power in the battlefield. He is the only child of the wealthy and prestigious Janus Silverstone. He is also one of the founding members of Forsaken Torch, and holds the title of being its strongest mage along side Karen. Appearance He has an athletic body build, around 5'9 in height. He has fair skin complexion, complementing his black hair that reaches his clear blue eyes in several unevenly-cut bangs. His normal attire includes a white coat-like shirt, resembling a young man's school uniform. It is accompanied with various highlights of blue-green features, mostly found at the lateral portions of his coat and at the distal portion of his collar. He is generally seen holding Silver, his weapon of choice, as he feels safer doing so! Personality He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic; but whenever he does, it's often at the minimum level. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular aspect becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinct groups, hostile and non-hostile. (Normal people see 3 types, hostile, neutral and friendly, but they have a hard time quickly determining who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive in this way). He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor can he feel any strong emotions like fury, fear, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love (with one exception). Contrary to the perceptions of many, Tatsuya has emotions and can be kind and caring towards his friends; though he is often irritated by some of them as well. While he cannot feel lust, he can still feel aroused by the actions of certain women (e.g. Mari, Mayumi, and Miyuki). He also acknowledges the charms of females, including his sister, throughout the series. He also worries about his reputation and has some sense of pride though he doesn't seek to attract attention. Due to being treated as a fake Magician, he underestimates the merits of his own Magic abilities and constantly looks down on himself, having difficulty accepting praise and grasping the meaning beneath indirect words of flirting. He has a bit of an inferiority complex, especially about ordinary things that others recognize or can handle well. He also has what his friends call an 'unexpected flaw' in being quite slow in fathoming others' goodwill or attraction towards him, as he can only interpret them by logical explanation and often questions why people would think positively of himself (as explained from Miyuki's point of view). In a nutshell, his lack of understanding and experience with emotions except for those relating to his sister has caused lots of misunderstanding in his interaction with others. Because Tatsuya has no memories of other feelings since childhood, he does not know how to respond to people when they are conveying their emotions to him, e.g. praising him for his personality or so forth. This leads to him feeling awkward, astonished, or clueless on how to properly reply. Usually, he can deal with the praise expressed due to tangible achievements; but when it comes to anything regarding himself personally, he suffers from inner turmoil of how to respond and may ignore the matter if he has the chance. History Parents History Janus Silverstone came from a very powerful bloodline renowned for their wealth. Their business in Fiore supplied their needs much more that necessary. Janus Silverstone, was still unsatisfied with his wealth. He was lusting for popularity. He concocted a plan that will boost his image in the general public. The year X123, an astonishing Guild called Crimson Lions was uprising, bringing powerful mages in the land of Fiore. One of the profound and giftedly strong mage of Crimson Lion is Haruka, who uses a the Lost Magic, Light God Slayer Magic. Little is known before her affiliation with the Crimson Lion. Haruka was not only superior in terms of Magical Power, but her beauty can is also comparable to the God themselves, an ironic twist considering her magic. The mass was entrailed by her mere presence, but little did she know she will be trapped by Janus's Evil Plan. A couple of weeks later, Janus suspiciously joined the Crimson Lion. Everyone was asking Why would the one of the wealthiest Personnel be joining a Guild?. Truthfully, Janus's ability and knowledge for magic are sub-par, nothing special. A lie he told is his making a hobby and wanted to enhance his own magic. As the Crimson Lion's universal adoration was suddenly increasing, and the number of mages joining was hand-full, the guild master did not deny the participation of Janus. Plus the fact that he will give enormous donations to the guild did not hurt his chances. The Birth of Tyrone Introduction to Magic Youth under Master Raja Captivity in Misery Island Escape and Formation of Forsaken Torch Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Capabilities Enhanced Physical Capabilities - As a result of intense training when he was younger, Tairon had acquire intense magical Powers. Genius-Level Intellect - He can be considered one of the most intellectual Mage in the Land of Fiore. Thought already born with a superior intellect, years of reading, observing and application of laws and theories allowed him to thoroughly sharpen his mind. Through this he acquired natural capability to apprehend any situation, and can make split second decision in an instance. :Great Adaptability: – Given his natural intellect and experience in battle, Tairon can adjust to any circumstances. Enhanced Speed - His enhanced speed was also a result of the training when he was younger. Magical Capabilities Immense Magical Energy As a result of having a mother full of potent magic, Tyrone inherited magical capabilities at very high degree. This natural phenomena of his was molded by his mother at Tyrone's very young age. This sharpened and improved his usage of his God-given talents. Magic Main Magic Sound make (音の造形魔法 (サウンドメーク) Oto no Zōkei Mahō (Saundo Meeku)) is a Caster Type magic that involves the creation of sound. This magic :Sound Wave - Focusing the magic, the user can scream out a powerful burst of sonic energy that can blow away most normal people in it's path. :Vibration A sub magic of his Sound Make that permits Tyrone to concentrate sound produced in a certain way that it physically makes objects move. The more saturated his concentration of magic, the more powerful the vibration will become. ::Vibrate An offensive attacked that Tyrone ::Quake A type of vibration in which Tyrone manipulated the sound he produced to be aimed at the ground, causing the earth to shift creating an effect similar to a natural disaster earthquake. It is usually done by placing his two hands above the ground, then concentrates his magic, before releasing. Unlike vibrate, where he collectively release it for power, this he spread the magic for wider and more effective effect. Suplementary Spirit Eye - A magic that allows him to identify a specific landscape down to microscopic compound. Not only can he sense objects, but also living beings giving him an edge in battle. With this magic, he can also effectively sense Magic seals and at least have a general idea about the magic to be cast or projected, and uses it for his advantage. :Transfer – A magic that is deemed useless by Tairon unless used with his Spirit Eye. It is an ability allowing Tairon to transform information into electronic signals and transfer that information through the nervous system and into another person's subconscious Mind, allowing the receiver to have wider grasp on the battle field Teleportation (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) - A type of Caster Magic, that allows Tairon to teleport himself to any given location. He can also teleport multiple individual as long solid contact is establish with them. Tairon considered this magic his last resort upon being in the shorter end of the stick during battle. He normally regroups his thoughts and thinks of improved strategies to win. It’s usage to Tairon not just limited to a flight and recover response, but also in an offensive battle, especially in combat requiring fast action. Requip (換装魔法レキップ, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic), also known as Ex-equip, is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This allows Tairon to store multiple items in a pocket dimension so he can easily summon it any time, even during battle, giving him a high level of flexibility in combat. :The Gunner (銃士, ザ・ガンナー, Za Gannā) is a Caster Magic and a type of Requip Magic and Spatial Magic involving the summoning of various types of firearms. Equipment Silverhorn Trident – Silverhorn Trident or simply Silver, is Tyrone’s personal favorite gun, for it boost his Sound Make magic. It appears as a usual hand gun, but it is made out of ... Combat Style Trivia *Tyrone is heavely influenced by Shiba Tatsuya of The irregulars at Magic HighSchool. Category:Projetcs Category:FFW Category:Characters